


The Bunker Bunch

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: All The Ships, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Jiya Is A Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Parody, Poking Fun at All Ships, Various Ships Mentioned, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Denise creates a group chat.The bunker inhabitants do what they do best: cause mayhem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chat Box H](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012001) by [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic). 



> After Chat Box H, I said I was never writing a chat fic again, but here we are!

[DENISE CHRISTOPHER CREATED “BUNKER CHAT”]

[DENISE CHRISTOPHER ADDED LUCY PRESTON, WYATT LOGAN, RUFUS CARLIN, JIYA MARRI, CONNOR MASON]

[LUCY PRESTON ADDED GARCIA FLYNN]

 

Wyatt Logan: Does he have to be in here?

Garcia Flynn: Not by choice. 

Lucy Preston: *rolls eyes*

 

[GARCIA FLYNN CHANGED NAME TO “FLYNN”]

 

Denise Christopher: This is just for easy communication purposes. For the love of God, don't abuse it.

 

[DENISE CHRISTOPHER HAS LEFT “BUNKER CHAT”]

[JIYA MARRI RENAMED CHAT “THE BUNKER BUNCH”]

 

Connor Mason: Does she really think this is a wise idea?

 

[JIYA MARRI CHANGED GROUP ICON TO “solongfarewell.jpg”]

[UNKNOWN 1 ENTERED CHAT]

 

Flynn: Identify yourself. 

Unknown 1: Nah.

Rufus Carlin: Identify yourself, please?

Unknown 1: Nice try.

Unknown 1: This is adorable. 

Lucy Preston: Emma, if you wanted to make friends, just get a Tinder account. 

Unknown 1: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Flynn: Who else would care enough to break into this chat?

Rufus Carlin: You're the only engineer.

Wyatt Logan: Jess doesn't like computers.

Lucy Preston: I taught my mom how to use a mobile phone.

Jiya Marri: Keynes is from the 20th century. 

Connor Mason: And you used to hack the messaging servers of Mason Industries when you were bored.

 

[UNKNOWN 1 CHANGED NAME TO “EMMA WHITMORE”]

[EMMA WHITMORE ADDED CAROL PRESTON, NICHOLAS KEYNES, JESSICA LOGAN]

[JESSICA LOGAN CHANGED NAME TO “JESS”]

[CAROL PRESTON CHANGED NAME TO “PROFESSOR PRESTON”]

 

Lucy Preston: Oh come ON.

 

[JIYA MARRI RENAMED CHAT “THE ADDAMS FAMILY”]

[DENISE CHRISTOPHER ENTERED “THE ADDAMS FAMILY”]

 

Denise Christopher: …

Professor Preston: Hello.

Denise Christopher: I leave for ONE MINUTE 

Rufus Carlin: {whitepeople.png}


	2. Chapter 2

Jiya Marri: What's for dinner?

Emma Whitmore: It's 12 in the afternoon.

Jiya Marri: I'm hungry. 

Denise Christopher: We have food in the kitchen, you know.

Flynn: Spaghetti.

Connor Mason: My favourite!

Nicholas Keynes: FavOrite.

 

[NICHOLAS KEYNES CHANGED NAME TO “SLICK NICK”]

 

Connor Mason: FavOUrite.

Slick Nick: FaVORITE.

Connor Mason: Copernicus called for you.

Connor Mason: Said you weren't the centre of the universe. 

Slick Nick: CentER.

 

[DENISE CHRISTOPHER MUTED SLICK NICK FOR 60 SECONDS]

 

Flynn: It's time! Mason, get down here.

Professor Preston: For what?

Connor Mason: Coming! I've got the wine!

Lucy Preston: I've got the snacks, I'll be right there.

Jiya: I've printed the bingo sheets!

Jess: Aww, bingo sheets? Why don't we have bingo sheets?

Emma Whitmore: Because we have better things to do than watch a stupid singing competition. 

Connor Mason: Excuse me?

Connor Mason: Eurovision is  _ not  _ stupid.

Flynn: It's an expression of our culture!

Emma Whitmore: ‘culture’ being the keyword here.

Slick Nick: ...tell me more.

Jess: Just come to the conference room, Keynes. We're having a watching party.

Lucy Preston: Who are we rooting for?

Flynn: Croatia!

Connor Mason: The UK!

Rufus Carlin: I liked Sweden.

Jess: Whoever's the campiest.

Slick Nick: Campiest?

Slick Nick: I have so much left to learn about modern vocabulary. 

Denise Christopher: Camp is...the antonym of whatever you are.

Jiya: {burn.gif}

Jess: It's beginning! Keynes, are you on your way or not? Everyone's here!

Slick Nick: Nearly there. Emma, you're missing out!

Emma Whitmore: ...fine. Save me a seat. And some popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end of Eurovision week, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whether you liked this and would like to see it continued!


End file.
